


Unknown Cutie

by iamtherealbork



Series: Drabbles by Bork [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherealbork/pseuds/iamtherealbork
Summary: Steve spots a cutie in the streets of New York and tries to find him
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Drabbles by Bork [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922344
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	1. My Muse

Steve wanted to go home. He was tired. The Avengers just finished defeating another attack on New York and they had to go back to the compound to have a debrief. All he wants is to go home and turn on some music and fall asleep for a whole week. Sometimes he thinks about taking a break, find someone to settle down with, but he knows he can’t do that. He’s Captain America. He needs to be a beacon of hope for the people. 

“Hey, Capcicle! We need help clearing the debris over here. J.A.R.V.I.S. is detecting heat signatures underneath this building.” He hears Tony over the coms. He quickly jogs on over to where he sees Tony helping some paramedics get citizens to the ambulance. Steve reaches him and asks him what’s going on.

“There are a couple of people stuck underneath the rubble and we need to lift this support beam to get them out. Lift on 3. 1… 2… 3!” they start lifting the support beam and SHIELD agents are helping them out. He manages to catch a glimpse of one of the injured victims and he can’t help but notice how beautiful he is. Even underneath all the scrapes and bruises he got from the incident he can’t help but stare. He has the most beautiful pair of eyes that he’s ever seen. Along with that his head is abundant with the softest looking curls. He’s covered in a bunch of dust and sand but he can tell that he has really fair skin. As he’s being helped over to medics he can’t help but sneak a peek at his ass. It was so worth it.

After making sure that everyone got out safely, they slowly lower the beam on the ground. Steve tries to find the boy again but he can’t seem to find him. He hears Natasha call him over to the helicarrier and he slowly walks over, scanning the area to see if he’s still around. 

He sits down inside and wait for them to land at the compound. He can hear the rest of the team talking about something but he can’t make out any words. His mind is preoccupied with an image of a curly haired boy.

\---------------------------------------

It’s been a couple of weeks and Steve still can’t shake his face out of his head. He imagines what his voice sounds like, what kind of hobbies he has, what his laughter would sound like, _how he would sound like underneath him, on his bed_. He hasn’t been able to focus properly. At the debrief after the mission he didn’t talk as much and he didn’t tell anyone off for swearing. Bucky seemed to have noticed but just let him be, he knows his best friend, and if he knows anything, it’s that trying to get something out of Steve is a pain in the ass. 

“What’s going on, Steve?” Steve didn’t even notice Nat come up to him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, why have you been staring at that cup of coffee for the past 10 minutes.” He has? He doesn’t know why this one boy has affected him so much. He didn’t even talk to him. He saw him for a second and now he can’t stop thinking about him. 

“Nothing. I’ll just go out for a run. Get some fresh air.” Yeah, that will work. A run always helped clear his mind. 

He’s been running for a couple hours now and it has not helped him at all. In fact, it seemed to have made things worse. Since running is so ingrained into his body, it doesn’t require much brain power. Which means that all of his brain power is focusing on the cute stranger. He’s about to go back when he sees him again, exiting the coffee shop with an iced latte. Even though he’s been running for ages, he has never ran so fast before. He’s about to reach the shop when he gets stopped by a fan.

“Oh my god! It’s Captain America! Can I have a picture!” The fan screamed so loud that other people heard it and started crowding him. He can’t push past them and he can’t exactly say no to thousands of fans (but god did he wish he could right about now) but he did have another solution,

“Alright everyone, I’m quite busy so let’s take one huge group photo ok?” He reaches for a random phone and snaps a quick picture with all of them. The moment he hands back the phone, he sprints over to where he last saw the man. He can’t seem to find him until he spots him heading down to the subway. He pushes through as many people as gently as he can and jumps down the steps but he’s too late. He already stepped onto the train and the doors were closing. He’s able to get a good look at him before the train left and he was even more stunning with the cuts and scrapes. His skin was even fairer than he imagined and his lips looked so kissable. His heart is beating really fast and even though he’s been running the whole time, he knows that’s not the reason.

\--------------------------------------

Although he’s pretty sure he can’t forget his face, Steve draws him in his sketchbook. It looks beautiful but he isn’t satisfied with that one drawing because it doesn’t capture his “essence”. Next thing you know, the stranger is the only thing he’s able to draw. He’s only seen him twice but that’s enough to remember every single detail about him. He draws them in different settings, in different clothes and in different poses. He even draws him in provocative poses. Him laying nude on his bed sheets. His neck and chest riddled with love bites that Steve put there. He even drew what he would look like on his knees with his di-

"Hey, Stevie, whatcha doin'?" Bucky asked as he walked into the living room. He contemplates on telling him about his little crush but ultimately decides against it. He has no doubts that Bucky would be totally supportive. Hell, he might even track the guy down for him but he's too embarrassed to tell him. Embarrassed that he's let this crush affect him so much when he's supposed to be the focused one.

"Nothin much, Buck. Do you need something?"

"I actually do. I noticed that you've been a little off the past few weeks and I'm wondering if everything's ok." Looks like Steve doesn't have a choice. He could deny everything but Bucky could be just as stubborn as he is.

"It's just- There's this boy I saw. and I really want to ask him out."

"Then why don't you? It's about time that you went on a date. Actually it's been long overdue. You haven't had a date in…You haven't had a date, period!" Bucky's right. His entire life he's been fighting for others. He's sure he can be selfish about this.

"I want to, Buck. The problem is I dont know who he is and where to find him. I don't know his name, where he works. I don't know anything about him! How am I gonna find him in New York?" He's thought about searching for him in the city but New York is too big. It would take forever for Steve to find him, if he even lives here.

"Why don't you ask Tony to help you? He has to have something in his weird lab of his."

"Oh my god, Buck, you're a genius! I have to go find him right now. I love you!" Steve hurriedly says as he packs his sketchbook and runs out the door. He hears Bucky scream "Language" after him.

\-----------------------------

He bursts into the lab. "Tony, I need your help!"

Tony tries to sit up from under a car but ends up hitting himself on it. Who knew humans couldn't phase through objects.

"Argh! What's wrong?! Are we under attack? Did something blow up? Did Clint eat your last cookie?" Tony frantically calls his suit over and is about to fly out of the lab when Steve stops him.

"No, I need your help looking for someone."

"Is it a suspect?"

Steve blushes and looks down when he explains the situation to his friend.

"So you're telling me you want me to look for a guy that you saw because you have a little crush?" Tony attempts to hide his laughter while repeating what he just heard. Key word: attempts.

"Yes! Now can you do it or not?" Steve didn't need to be embarrassed by him if he couldn't help him.

"Calm your huge tits there, Cap. Of course I can, I'm Tony Stark. Now what does he look like?" He asks as he pulls up a holoscreen.

"He's about 5'8" and has brown curly hair and hazel eyes. His skin is as fair as snow. and has the prettiest lips."

Tony stares blankly at Steve. "You do know that that does not help me at all. That hasn't even eliminated an eighth of Manhattan's population. You gotta be more specific there, pal. And proper descriptions, not 'has an ass to die for'."

Steve tries to describe him more but nothing seems to be helping until he realizes what he's holding.

"Would a sketch of him work? Steve asks as he opens his sketchpad to a page with Peter on it.

"Why didn't you just say you had a picture of him? That would have saved us a lot of time. F.R.I.D.A.Y., please scan Mr. Rogers' portrait and combine them with the descriptions from a while ago. With this we should be able to find a match."

"Thank you so much, Tony! I owe you one."

"I'll hold on to that promise."

Steve is so anxious. After weeks of thinking of the boy and drawing hundreds of portraits of him, he almost has a name to the beautiful face. He can soon ask him out on a date. His thoughts were cut short when F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up.

"I have a match, sir. A 100% match to one Peter Parker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve sees Peter somewhere in New York and falls for him. He starts drawing him and asks Tony to look for him using his tech.
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Come join our Marvel server and talk about all kinds of ships!
> 
> https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f


	2. A Wild Goose Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally discovers his name. But will he finally be able to meet him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the chapter after idk how long. I kinda don't like this chapter but at the same time i like it 😂. I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks to TheOnlyCeeCeeJay for helping make this chap somewhat understandable!

_"I have a match, sir. A 100% match to one Peter Parker."_

\----------------------

It felt like a weight had been lifted off of Steve's shoulders once he finally had a name to go along with the face he's been thinking of for the past few months. 

"Peter Parker…." Steve tests his name on his tongue and he loves it. Loves the way it sounds coming from him. His thoughts were interrupted by Tony mumbling something under his breath.

".....o…."

"What'd you say, Tony?" He turned around and saw Stark with fury and something else in his eyes…. Is that fear? Or is it anger?

"I said, no. You will not pursue a relationship with him, Steve," Tony said with a hard jaw. Steve looked down and saw that Tony’s fists were also clenched.

"What? Why?"

"Why? Are you seriously asking that? He's nineteen! Nine- _teen_. And how old are you again? Way too old, that’s for sure! Do you not see a problem with that!?"

Steve was confused as to why Tony was being so adamant about this. "I'm not _that_ much older than him, y’know. Plus, he’s legal so I don’t think the age gap is that big of a deal. And since when do you care about who I go out with? Weren’t you the one who told me to go out there and ‘catch a mate’? Besides, what gives you the right to say who I can or can't date, much less a random stranger."

"Because I said so! Look, I helped you find out who he is, so you owe me. Don't date him," were the last words Tony said before leaving the lab. Steve wonders where he's going because Steve was the one who entered the lab. He can't believe Tony’s that mad about some stranger. As much as he'd like to respect his friend's wishes, he just can't. Not when he finally found out his name. Not when he's _this_ close. He tries to send Peter's file to his own phone but F.R.I.D.A.Y. denies him access to the files. She shuts down the holoscreens and promptly tells Steve to leave as well. He needs to find a way to bump into Peter again.

\----------------------

It has been a couple of weeks since the entire thing in Tony’s lab happened. A couple of weeks since Steve found out about his muse’s name. A couple of weeks since Tony has forbidden him from seeing said muse. Steve has been trying to find Peter again whenever he can but it’s getting more difficult by the day. He’s almost certain that Tony has something to do with it. He tried visiting the coffee shop where he spotted him that one time. He goes there everyday now. He wonders if Peter only went there that one time or if Peter actually does go there every day and Steve is just very unlucky with his timing.

He tried asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. for help once but that ended pretty quickly. She also seems strangely against Steve going out with Peter, but he isn’t sure if that’s F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s own opinion or if Tony coded her to think so for this reason specifically. Either way, the AI won’t be able to help him. He really hoped that it didn’t have to come down to this, but after figuring out his name, Steve feels more desperate than before. It’s as if the prize is right in front of him,but it’s behind a glass casing.

“Hey, Buck?” Steve goes up to Bucky one day while on their morning run. He waited for Sam to tap out after the 2nd lap so he could speak with Bucky in private. Also just to make fun of Sam. Why would he pass up on the opportunity?

“What’s up, punk?” 

“So, you remember how I was looking for this guy that I saw but couldn’t find him, no matter how hard I tried?” Bucky stays silent for a while as he tries to remember the conversation. It’s been a couple of weeks since they had it so he doesn’t blame Bucky if he forgot it.

“Oh yeah… You asked Tony, right? How’d it go?” Bucky starts to slow down his pace so they can have a proper conversation. Steve follows suit.

“I figured out his name but for some reason, Tony won’t let me see him. I’ve tried looking for him using the computers we have at the compound but I think Tony is preventing me from finding out anything about him.” Steve stops running. He really needs to be sincere with Bucky in this conversation.

Bucky stops as well. “Are you sure it’s Tony and not just you being completely shit with technology?”

“HEY! That’s… possible. But no. I really do think it’s Tony. He’s been swamping me with work as well so I don’t have much time to go out and look for him myself.” Steve starts to pout subconsciously. He never notices that he does it and, if asked, he will always deny that he does it but Bucky has seen him pout over every little thing that upsets him. It’s kind of cute. 

“Shit. Why’dya think he’s doing that?”

“I honestly have no clue. Anyways, I was hoping…” Steve starts but is interrupted by Bucky.

“No no no no no… You’re not asking me to stalk a random stranger for you!” 

“Bucky, please! I’m desperate here. I don’t have any other choice! Tony really covered all his bases here. Besides, it’s not stalking. More like scouting.” Bucky scoffs. “Come on, man. You owe me.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow at Steve. “Hah! Oh yeah? For what?” 

“For saving you from Hydra?”

“Low blow, punk,” Bucky says with some amusement in his voice. 

Steve’s glad that Bucky has reached the point where he can make fun about his time under Hydra’s control. Obviously, he’s not completely out of the woods yet. There are still some things that he would rather not talk about but that’s understandable. Steve is still proud of how far Bucky has come.

“But in all seriousness, I need your help. Can you do me this favor?” Steve asks.

Bucky sighs. He sees how much Steve really wants this guy. Hell, he hasn’t seen him act like this since Peggy. There hasn’t been anyone else in his life no matter how much Bucky tried to set him up back then. There may have been something between him and Natasha but he highly doubts it. He’s guessing it was just circumstantial for the mission. 

“I’ll see what I can do. But don’t expect much, ok? We _are_ going up against Stark,” Bucky relents. 

“Thank you so much, Buck! I could kiss you right now,” Steve jumps. He’s glad he didn't have to get down on his knees. The only time he’ll ever get down on his knees is if it’s to suck Peter off and _Oh god I wonder how he’d sound like._ “I mean, how hard is it for the Winter Soldier to track someone in New York?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“-ery hard. Impossible, even,” Bucky tells him one day in Steve’s apartment, a couple of days after their talk.

“Make yourself at home, why don’t you? And what do you mean, it’s impossible?” Steve asks him as he sets down his bag, closing the door. “Also, thanks for using the spare key I never gave you.” 

“No problem.” Bucky starts rummaging through the kitchen for something to eat. Plums most likely. “And I mean it’s impossible to find this Mr. Parker of yours. Tony must’ve wiped him off of the net after your little chat a while back. What’s even worse is that I ended up going up against Nat. Every time I thought I had a lead, she was right there. Told me, _well more you than me, because I’m pretty sure she knows you put me up to this,_ to stop looking for him… Aha!” Bucky rants on as he finally finds the plums _which weren’t so hard to find to begin with since they were in the fruit basket on the coffee table…_. And now Nat is in on it too? Out of everyone, he thought she would’ve been the one most willing to help Steve go against Tony’s wishes; because they would be going against Tony’s wishes and she always wants to go against Tony’s wishes. _Tony’s wishes suck!_ Why did things have to get so complicated?

“Thanks for trying anyways, Buck. I appreciate it.” Steve pats him on the shoulder as he reaches for a plum himself. Bucky hums back as he smacks Steve’s hand away from the fruit.

“Ow! I bought that myself, you know!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Bucky left, Steve decided to do some laundry that he’s been avoiding the past couple of weeks (months). He just hasn’t had the time to do it in between all the paperwork Tony keeps giving him, actual Avengers work, and looking for Peter. He puts them all in a bag and exits his apartment. They have washing machines at the compound for when they end up staying over there, but Steve can’t figure out how to use them with all the fancy lights and buttons and he doesn’t feel comfortable letting someone else wash his clothes. There’s a laundry room in his apartment building anyways and the landlady was even kind enough to teach him how to use them. 

He arrives at the basement and he sees someone already using both the washer and the dryer. He wasn’t expecting anyone to be using them because it’s already late in the evening and people are usually out at this time.

“Hey, kid, are you almost done?” Steve says.

“Oh! I’m sorry, sir. The one in the washing machine is my last one so you can use it in a few minutes, if you don’t mind waiting a bit.” Steve looks at the person in front of him and it turns out to be none other than _the_ Peter Parker. 

“O-oh it’s okay.” Steve can’t think right now. He finally found him. After all this time, he’s finally found him in his own apartment building.

The washing machine stops spinning and Peter starts unloading the dryer and loading them with the wet clothes from the washing machine. Steve starts loading his clothes into the wash and he can’t get his mind to focus on the task. His brain is just screaming _PeterPeterPeterPeterPeterPeter_. He looks even prettier up close. Of course he’s seen glimpses of him before but the first time was when Peter was covered in bruises and dust (he still looked beautiful underneath all that) and the other time was from far away with a sea of fans in between them. 

“Um, excuse me, Captain America, sir?” Steve hears Peter say in the sweetest voice he’s ever heard. “You’re putting your… um colors with your whites, sir.” Oh such an angel.

“Oh, thanks, darlin'. Guess I wasn’t paying attention...” Steve chuckles nervously and hopes that he wasn’t caught staring. “Oh, and please, call me Steve.”

“O-ok, Steve. Do you have a lot on your mind, sir?” _Adorable_

“You could say that.”

“W-would you like some help? I don’t mind.” Steve tries to say no but he can’t deny Peter anything, so he just let Peter start sorting through his laundry.

“So, do I get a name to go with your pretty face?” he asks even though he already knows it. But he technically shouldn't know it. Steve tries to remember what Bucky told him to say a long time ago. He always scoffed at him and said he’ll never be able to use it. Well, look at him now. Who knew it’d come in handy.

"I-it's Peter?" Peter's cheeks turn a gorgeous shade of red because of the compliment. It is such a beautiful contrast to his fair skin. Looks like an apple in the snow. Like Snow White. He also sounded confused as to why Steve didn’t know his name. He _does_ know his name but Peter doesn’t know that. _Does he?_ It was then Steve’s turn to blush when he saw Peter sort through his underwear. Why exactly did he let Peter do this? Oh yeah. Because he would do anything Peter says.

They ended up falling into easy conversation afterwards and Steve was a thousand times more infatuated with this boy. Not only is he incredibly pretty, he’s got an amazing personality to boot! He’s a freshman at Empire State University and is majoring in bioengineering and has a minor in photography. He learned that Peter has always been interested in science and wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps. He got into photography while taking pictures on a trip with his dad in Tokyo. It seems like his dad plays a major part in this kid’s life and he can tell that Peter really looks up to him. They were sitting on a table a reasonable distance from each other at first, but by the end of the conversation they’re sitting shoulder to shoulder. Any closer and Peter would have to climb on his lap and Steve was not opposed to the idea.

When the first load was finished, Steve moved the wet clothes to the dryer while Peter was taking care of his own laundry. While loading in the next batch, he noticed Peter staring at him, his body. To be precise: his chest. He was aware that all of his shirts look like two sizes too small and it’s because they are. He could always ask Tony to get him a bigger sized wardrobe but he’s finally confident enough in his own body that he wants to flaunt what Bucky has dubbed his “big man tiddies” or “biddies”. Steve seriously wonders how Bucky was able to adjust to the modern world so quickly. 

“What are ya lookin’ at, Pete?” Steve says with a small smirk in a teasingly manner. Peter sputters and tries to throw out a quick response.

“I- I was just wondering… what you do to stay in shape?” An obvious lie, if the permanent blush on his face says something. He doesn’t mind being ogled at by Peter. _Doesn’t mind it one bit_. He humors him with a response anyways.

“I box. It also helps relieve the stress.” _You can help me relieve stress in another way though_.

“Oh. I didn’t expect that.” Peter seems genuinely surprised and he gets it. It’s something the museum doesn’t really know about. He’s hoping he can tell Peter more things about him that aren't in any museum.

“What did you expect, darling?” 

Peter looked him in the eyes with amusement on his face. “I thought you did the Captain America Fitness Challenge™. You know, 100 sit-ups, 100 push-ups...” Steve blushed and he can tell Peter is laughing out loud. Which is worth the embarrassment because his voice is so soothing.

“Oh… You saw that?” Steve remembered being told to do those PSA’s and videos for the education system. He initially refused but after sitting on it after a while, he thought it might not only be beneficial for the public image of the Avengers, he’d also be able to help the youth of America. He just wishes he could’ve done it differently. Oh how naïve he was back then.

“Yeah, man! I had to do it in my sophomore year of high school.” Steve couldn’t help but imagine Peter all sweaty on the floor beneath him. He’ll definitely draw that when he gets home. It’s not like he already has a bunch of drawings like that. Hopefully he won’t have to draw and just actually see it some point in the near future. “I’m not really that into sports. The only exception to that is gymnastics. And dancing- and before you say something; yes dancing is a sport and no I will not accept any other opinions.” 

Steve laughs. “Okay. So gymnastics?” 

Peter starts going on about stories of him in his gymnastic classes like how he used to be afraid to do a backflip because he didn’t trust the instructor to catch him if he fell. “I don’t do it professionally anymore but every now and then, I head to a sports center and practice a few routines. It keeps me fit and flexible. I didn’t want to do anything with gymnastics at first but it kinda grew on me.” That peaked Steve’s interest.

Steve decided then and there that he should make a move, so he leaned in towards Peter and lowered his voice an octave to make it sound deeper and he felt more than saw Peter physically shudder as he whispered in his ear. “Oh yeah? How flexible are you?” He expected Peter to shy away or stutter an answer but he surprised him by leaning into his body. Peter swallowed audibly and gently breathed in his ear: 

“Very.” 

Steve turned his head so they were facing each other and they were slowly leaning into each other. They were about to kiss when-

**BEEP BEEP**

The timer for the machine went off. 

Steve is gonna burn that thing. Peter hops off the table quickly and starts moving the batches through the little assembly line he’s set up. They continue to do Steve’s laundry without a repeat of what happened earlier and Steve feels disappointed when they’re all done. They leave the laundry room and start heading towards the elevator. They enter and they end up squeezed together. The elevator is already small to begin with, barely big enough to fit Steve with his own bags, but now they’re just pressed against each other but ~~un~~ fortunately he has his laundry bag between his crotch and Peter’s ass. It’s a good ass too. Very good. He gets snapped out of his thoughts when Peter asks which floor Steve is on.

“I’m on the sixth floor. What about you?” 

“I’m on the sixth floor too! I’m surprised it took us this long to finally cross paths,” Peter excitedly exclaims. _I’ve been looking for you for months and it turns out you live on the same floor as I do?_

“Me too...” Is that why Peter expected him to know his name? Because they were neighbors?

They arrive on the sixth floor and head towards their respective apartments _which turns out to be right across from each other are you serious?! How did he **and** Bucky miss that!_. 

“Thanks again for helping me out, sweetheart,” Steve reluctantly says. He doesn’t want to say goodbye yet. He wants to spend time with Peter - the entire day, everyday. 

“It’s no problem, I had fun. I guess I’ll see you around?” Peter asks at the end as if Steve doesn’t want to see him ever again. He also sounds a bit mournful that they have to separate. Steve opens the door and enters his apartment. He hears Peter enter and close his door as well. Steve brings his now freshly cleaned clothes to his bedroom. The entire time he’s still thinking about how easy it was to just _be_ with Peter. 

He drops the bag on his floor and heads towards his front door. He goes out into the hallway and stands in front of Peter’s apartment. He hesitates knocking on the door for a second before he knocks on the door three times. _If he doesn’t answer in thirty seconds I’ll leave_. Peter answers the door in twenty-five and Steve lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh, hey, Steve! Did you need something?” Peter opens the door completely and stands with him out in the hallway.

“I-I just wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed our time together,” Steve started. He doesn’t want to back out of this. He’s come so far. “-And I wanted to ask if you’d like to go out sometime?” Peter stands there with a shocked look on his face as he stares at Steve. Steve starts feeling self-conscious about the entire thing and he really wishes Peter would say something right now.

Peter finally snaps out of the little moment he was having. “Like, on a date?” he asks in disbelief. 

“Yes, Peter. On a date. Unless I read the situation wrong and you were just being friendly, and if that’s the case then please forget what I just said.” 

“No, no! You… you definitely read the situation correctly. I just can’t believe that you’d want to go out with me!” Peter gestures towards himself as if that’s a deal breaker.

“Why wouldn’t I want to go out with you? You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re witty and you’re gorgeous as hell...” Steve is able to stop himself from talking before he starts singing gospel about Peter. _More than he already has_

Peter opens his mouth to answer Steve when he was interrupted by a familiar voice coming from inside his apartment.

“-ete, what’s taking you so long? Is the delivery guy asking for your number again?” At first, Steve assumed it was Peter’s boyfriend and that he was about to reject Steve, but as the footsteps grow louder and the voice becomes more prominent, he feels as if he should know who that person is. Everything clicks into place once the owner of the voice comes around the corner.

“Tony? What are you doing here?” Steve asks in disbelief. 

“I should be the one asking you, Rogers.” Tony’s previously jovial face quickly turns sour once he sees Steve. “I thought I told you to stay away from Peter.”

“I live here. I-is this why you didn’t want me to see him? Because you were dating Peter? You could’ve just said so!” Steve is honestly a bit mad at Tony for sending Steve on this wild goose chase- no. Worse than a wild goose chase because he didn’t have any hints at all. 

“What? Ew, no!” Peter interjects, making a face. “He’s my dad, didn’t he tell you?” 

Steve is sure his eyes are the size of dinner plates right now. Tony. And Peter. Tony… is a dad? He looks at Peter first and then up at Tony, who’s now standing next to Peter with a seething look on his face. With them standing side to side, he can see it. The eyes. They have the same brown Bambi-esque eyes. It makes sense now. Tony getting mad at Steve for trying to date a random nineteen year old from Queens. Peter going on and on about his dad: how he went to MIT at 15, how his dad was a hero. He didn’t know he meant a literal hero. It also makes sense why Nat was helping him. She used to work as Pepper’s assistant, which indirectly made her Tony’s assistant as well- plus that whole thing with assessing Tony and getting information on him for the Avengers. 

“I thought your name was Peter Parker?” Steve turns back to Peter but Tony answers the question for him. _His son_

“His full name is Peter Parker _Stark_. His mother and I decided to just call him Peter Parker so the media doesn't find out about him yet. We wanted to give Peter some semblance of a normal life.” That makes sense. He’s heard from Rhodey and Pepper about how stressful it was for Tony to have been under constant surveillance from the paparazzi ever since he was toddler. “Which is exactly why I didn’t want you to find out about him.” Tony jabs a finger into Steve.

“Dad!” Peter yells at Tony, pulling his arm off of Steve.

“Peter, go back inside. Capcicle and I need to have a chat.” 

“But-” 

“Now, Pete.” Peter takes one last look at Steve and Tony before walking back inside and closing the door.

Tony and Steve stand outside in the hallway in silence. The tension around them is thick. After what felt like an eternity but what could’ve only been a couple minutes, Steve decides to break the silence. 

“Does anyone else know about him?” Steve looks at Tony and sees his jaw clenched. He really doesn’t want to be here does he? _Yeah, well that makes two of us_.

“Nat, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy. They’re the only ones that know of Peter’s existence. Well, you’re now added on that list. Bucky too, from what I’ve heard from Nat.” Tony glares at Steve. Out of everything that could’ve happened, he did not expect this at all. Tony being a father.

“Why didn’t you tell us. We’re a team, Tones.” That seemed to agitate Tony even more.

“Don’t _Tones_ me. We both know the team hasn’t been a ‘team’ since you decided to run off with Barnes and turn yourselves into fugitives.” Steve still feels guilty for what happened in Siberia. He knows it’s his fault for creating the rift between the team that he’s trying to mend till this day. 

“Tony, I-”

“Look, the point is you can’t date him. Please.”

Steve sighs. “You really love him, don’t you?” Steve sees Tony’s eyes soften. He doesn’t have any children or any relatives left so he can’t possibly understand what he feels, but seeing Tony’s feelings bared out in his eyes, his complete love for Peter, Steve gets it.

“More than anything in the world… I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to him.” Tony’s voice wavers a bit at the end of the sentence, imagining a world without Peter. 

“He loves you a lot, y’know? He could not stop talking about you. You’re his hero,” Steve tells Tony and he sees him soften his demeanor a bit. “Go. Peter is waiting for you inside. I won’t interrupt.” Steve turns around to go back to his apartment. As much as he wants to date Peter, he can’t hurt Tony. Not again. Before he closes the door, he turns his head to look at Tony. “Being a dad looks good on you,” he says with a small smile before closing the door. He doesn’t see Tony smile back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week has gone by and life is somewhat back to normal. His workload has lessened now that Tony isn’t trying to drown Steve in it. Nat doesn’t glare at him as much every time they see each other anymore. Life is great. He goes back downstairs to do his laundry. The room is empty and it reminds him of the time he stumbled upon Peter in his own apartment building. Steve starts sorting his clothes when he hears a familiar voice.

“I guess you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks.” He looks up and sees Peter holding his own bag of clothes. He has a small smile and Steve is falling in love all over again.

“I guess you can. Beat you to the machine this time.” Steve says as he finishes sorting the last of his clothing and starts putting them in the wash.

“Oh, how the tables have turned.” Steve laughs as Peter sets his bags down on the table. The table where they almost kissed. Steve can almost blush at the memory. They start falling into a routine like they’ve always done their laundry together, with easy conversations filling in between. 

“Hey, Steve?” Steve turns to Peter and sees him twiddling his thumbs. “Do you remember what you asked me last week?” _Oh_ “I never gave you my answer.” Peter slowly walks towards Steve as he walks away from him. _Oh no_. He ends up backed up against the wall.

“Listen, Pete, I don’t think it’s a good ide-” Steve tries to tell Peter but finds that he can’t speak because there’s another set of lips on his own. Peter’s lips. Steve’s arms wrap around Peter’s waist on instinct and pulls him closer. Peter arms circle his neck and he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Steve sighs and Peter takes the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. They start kissing in earnest and Steve flips them around and pushes Peter up against the wall, sliding his thigh in between Peter’s legs, pressing into his groin. Peter moans and that sound drives Steve mad. He wants to hear more of that. He’s been craving it. “S-steve.” Peter breathes out and that snaps Steve out of the fog of lust that was clouding his mind. He pulls away and sees Peter follow him, whining. 

“We… Peter, we can’t.” Steve is already breathless after making out with Peter. Peter doesn’t seem to be listening to Steve at the moment as he’s just laying kisses and bites on his neck. He gently pushes Peter back and holds him still.

“Why?” Peter sounds just as breathless as Steve, maybe even more. “We both want this right? You do want this right?”

“God, yes. I’ve wanted to do this for the longest time, but I can’t do this to your dad. I don’t want to betray his trust again.” Peter sighs and stands up straight. Steve lets go of him and looks into his eyes.

“Steve, I’m nineteen. I can choose who I can or can’t date. My dad is being protective - and I love him for it - but I am sure about this decision. I want to go out with you, Steve. Can we at least try?” Steve can feel his resolve breaking. “What about this: We go out a couple times on the down low. See how we feel about each other and then make a decision. I just don’t want to miss out on something that I know will be amazing. What do you say?” Peter is looking up at Steve. Steve thinks about it for a while. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and lets it out. He opens them and looks straight into Peter’s eyes. He slowly leans in until their lips are a hair’s breadth apart.

“Yes.”

Steve kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I'M DONE!!!! I'm planning to make a sequel fic to this so this isn't the last you'll see of these 2.😉 But i probably won't write it for a whiiile
> 
> Come join our thirst server and talk about all kinds of ships! Marvel, The Witcher, anything!  
> https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f

**Author's Note:**

> Steve sees Peter somewhere in New York and falls for him. He starts drawing him and asks Tony to look for him using his tech.
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Come join our Marvel server and talk about all kinds of ships!
> 
> https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f


End file.
